eternalwindfandomcom-20200213-history
H'zofi Tia
"..I'll do what I can." H'zofi Tia is a Miqo'te and former butler who joins the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and Warriors of Light in their quests to save the world after losing his former Master to an incurable illness. He is a troubled soul with a dark past that continues to haunt him. Appearance H'zofi is a tall, brawny Miqo'te with one green eye and one blue eye. His hair, wide ears, and tail are white and fluffy. His normal attire consists of a nicely tailored suit as he once wore as a former butler. He will wear this outfit sometimes even during battles, but will also wear the necessary armor of the Masters of Magic. His body holds several scars, but the only noticeable ones are along the bridge of his nose and lower right part of his chin. Personality Before his former Master's death, H'zofi was lively, energetic, and fun-loving. He enjoyed talking to his Master, playing games with him, and being helpful. He was also very subservient and meek, following orders without question or any thought of his personal endangerment. He also possessed a heavy stutter and only knew a few words due to not being taught how to read. Instead, he was trained in the arts of cooking, cleaning, and being discreet. He was a fine butler, given high praise by others for his skill at such a young age. However, after the tragic end to his Master's life, H'zofi became deeply depressed and lonely. When he left the home of his former Master, he became cold and quiet. He attempted to make himself stronger and different from how he once was. He rarely shows much emotion and speaks very little. During his travels, he was able to pick up on the dialects and words others use in Eorzea, although he still has difficulty reading. His stutter is no longer there in normal conversation, but will appear in high stress or intense situations. He prefers to blend in and observe others, but will express his opinion if it is needed. He enjoys the healer class as he is able to assist others while also being out of the way. He is a skilled healer, but will blame himself if a comrade falls during battle. His compliant nature is still prevalent in him, willing to sacrifice himself to keep his friends from danger. He also still enjoys cooking and cleaning, and will do so quickly and unnoticed. Although he appears strong and silent, he holds many secrets from his pasts. Intense moments in battle could prompt a memory of his past, causing him to react as if he were a child again serving his Hyur Master. This behavior is traumatic in nature but will only last for a short while or until he is able to reclaim his composure. Talents Butler/Culinarian Class Being trained as a butler since he was a child, H'zofi is highly skilled in cooking, cleaning, and other personal services required of him. His specialties are full course meals, desserts, and teas. As a butler, he was trained to be discreet and keep secrets well, holding his tongue even when tortured. Healer H'zofi is healer and enjoys taking care of others from the sidelines. He prefers to be a white mage healer. Black Mage Although he prefers not to fight, he understands that he cannot live in this world without some way to truly defend himself. When his former Master passed away, he began to learn about black magic and took on the role of a black mage. He only uses these abilities when absolutely necessary, or when his comrades request him to do so. History Born in a poor village in the outskirts of Ala Mhigo, H'zofi was sold a few weeks after to a wealthy Hyur family to serve and keep the company of their youngest son as a butler. As such, they grew up together and he took care of the Hyur son in many ways. He did anything and everything for the young Master, and usually enjoyed the Hyur boy's company. Whenever H'zofi messed up, the Hyur boy lashed out at him and . Even when given impossible tasks, he would try to complete them to make his Master happy. Although H'zofi admired his Master and loved him dearly, his Master was very malicious and sadistic. Because he was wealthy and the only child, he was selfish and bratty, loving to tease and allow others to tease his butler. As a child, he made fun of his stutter and lack of reading skills, forcing H'zofi to read in front of his friends and laughed at his struggling. He teased him for his cat-like features and pulled on them whenever he was angry. He called him "Kitty" to beckon him, and made him walk on all fours like a housecat for his entertainment. He also locked H'zofi in dark rooms as punishment for not following orders correctly, telling the Miqo'te that the ghosts who lived inside the room will eat him for disobeying. Although he endured much suffering, he knew his Master was kind and loving deep down, and worked hard to make sure he was the perfect butler for him. During their teen years, the Hyur boy grew very ill. No medicine was able to cure him. Devastated, H'zofi decided to head on a quest to Gridania to learn white mage healing in order to cure his Master. While there, he saw many different races and people, including Papalymo and Yda. Although he worked hard under to tutelage of the conjurer's guild, it was for naught. His Master passed months after his journey. Heartbroken and defeated, H'zofi left his old Hyur household with no drive or will to live. In his early twenties, on his travels, he began to experience what is now known as the Echo. Not knowing who to turn to with this, he went back to Gridania to speak with Papalymo and Yda again. They recruited him into the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, where he met the others of their group, and set out on adventures to protect Eorzea. Trivia * H'zofi loves sweets. The only time he will have a gentle smile on his face is when eating sweets. * H'zofi refuses to take baths around others in fear of revealing the many scars across his body. * He holds many fears including the dark, being touched, and Hyur people.